The Life of Hellfire Kuro
by maxstories95
Summary: Witness the life of twins that were both born with unique magic of their own. One born with magic that makes him obatain the characteristics of a Demon and the other with the characteristics of an Angel. Witness the good times, the bad times, and just straight up hell. This is Kuro and Shiro's life. Two sibling with their magic forcing them to fight each other. Bits of NaZa
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Hellfire Kuro

Chapter 1

Prologue Pt.1

**Crocas X780**

The story of the Demon child begins with him in a day care center. The sound of a child crying filled the room.

"Kuro you have to calm down!" The day care woman said in fear of the child.

The little black haired boy looked at his hands, his fingers covered in blood and his bones aching. He then looked at the bleeding child in front of him. He had broken his nose and his arm. The child was calling for his mother in pain and in further fear of this continuing.

"Nii-san you have to stop! He's had enough!" A white haired girl said shaking the boy back to his senses.

The boy that had brutally beaten the child was named Kuro he was only six years old. He had black hair, he was slightly tanned, and was more muscular than any other kid in his age group. He turned to the white haired girl that had called him Nii-san.

This girl's name was Shiro, she was a pale girl and was not very muscular at all. She looked like she was sickly most of the time because she looked thin but that was the way she looked. The reason being that she called Kuro Nii-san was obvious, Kuro was the older brother and not only that … they were twins.

"He said that Okaa-san (mom) is a demon and that you and I were both demons!" Kuro said in anger to his sister. "He called us monsters that don't deserve life."

"Nii-san." Shiro said feeling pity for her brother's hurt feelings.

"Kuro!" a familiar voice yelled to the boy with blood covered fingers.

Kuro turned around to see his father Kenshin. Kenshin wore the black robes of a priest because he was in fact the head Bishop of the Cathedral in Crocas.

Hiro looked just like Kuro only he had white hair that Shiro got when she was born. Hiro had golden eyes. The father looked down at his son in sympathy at his son but in anger as well.

"Kuro look at what you've done. That poor boy is in pain because of you, what made you want to cause pain to him?" The white haired father said bending down to eye level with his son.

"He called Okaa-san a demon! He called me and Shiro her spawns!" Kuro yelled showing his father he had every reason to cause to the little boy on the floor.

"Kuro, you shouldn't hurt people that have caused you pain. If they are doing this that only shows that they too are suffering." Kenshin said walking over to the little boy on the floor crying in pain.

Kenshin moved his hand in the shape of a cross, and muttered words nobody but Hiro and the boy in pain could hear.

Then my father stood up again and to everyone's shock the boy sat up in no pain like Kuro had never attacked the boy. The boy got on his feet and looked over at Kenshin.

"Thank you so much mister that demon attacked me. That white haired demon is no better!" He said pointing at the twins.

Kuro clenched his teeth, he didn't care if he was called a demon but he would be damned if he would let anyone call his little sister a demon. Kuro looked over to Shiro and saw her tearing.

"I-I'm not an Akuma!" She cried falling to her knees.

Kuro lost all sense of reason. He sprinted fast at the boy who dared to call his innocent little sister a demon. Kuro leaped up and was about to kick him across his face but Hiro caught his foot.

"Kuro stop, this boy isn't worth it. Only those that are ignorant against something would cast their evil over it. Like him calling you, Misaki, and Shiro demons. I'll give him a talking to." Kenshin said placing his son's foot on the ground gesturing him to walk away.

Kuro obeyed his father and took his balling sister and left the room, but as he was leaving his father told him to face him again.

"Kuro, Misaki gets home today." Kenshin said hoping to cheer up his son and daughter.

"YAY! ~Okaa-san comes home today, Okaa-san comes home today. ~" The two siblings sang in joy that their mother would be coming home.

The two walked out of the room joyfully into the playground. Kenshin was so happy to see his children so happy, but then he turned his attention to the boy that made Shiro cry. He yanked his arm for to get the boy's attention.

"Listen if you ever cause my children pain I'll give all the pain I took from you right back!" Kenshin said to the boy in anger.

"Wha- you just said that-" The boy was cut off by Kenshin's continuous onslaught.

"Oh, believe me I know what I said. But I've meet too many people that have caused my wife pain. I was the only one that ever showed her love and compassion. And I would rather be killed than see my children go through what their mother went through." Kenshin said in an angry tone.

The child shuddered in fear of the aura Kenshin was giving off. The boy ran away in fear at how scary Kenshin had looked. Hiro got up and went to the caretaker of the daycare.

"I thank you for caring for my son and daughter for so long, here is my payment." Kenshin said handing the woman three thousand jewels.

The caretaker stared in awe at the amount of money the man had given her. The amount to watch each child was only about one hundred jewels. Why would he give her so much money?

"Use the rest of the money to refurbish this place. Children should only be around a nurturing internment." Kenshin said walking out the front door of the Daycare center.

Kenshin got his children and left the building and he would make sure he would never bring them back here again.

The sun was going down now as they began walking home. Shiro got tired so Hiro put her on his back in a piggy back ride and she fell asleep on his back. She just looked so adorable it rivaled Mavis. Kuro walked on the ground beside his father, he really didn't mind.

"For now on you two will be at home, I will take care of you there and when I can't Misaki will take care of you." Kenshin said walking alongside his son.

"Tou-san I'm sorry about earlier." Kuro said in sadness.

Kenshin just placed his hands on the top of his head and stopped in place.

"Kuro, I'm not angry with you…I am very happy you did that but at the same time I am disappointed." Kenshin began. "I am happy for you because you defended not only yourself but your mother and sister. But I am disappointed that you would go to those lengths, that boy was crying and you wouldn't stop. You really did look like a relentless demon." Kenshin said scolding his son.

Kuro only looked down in disappointment in his self. He stopped feeling sorry for himself, but then began felling confusion as his father had embraced him.

"Kuro did you see the other children's faces?" Kenshin asked. "They were all terrified of you son."

Kuro had not taken account of this. It never crossed his mind in the least.

"Listen son, I want you to have so many friends that you can't even keep track of them all. And to have so many girlfriends all your friends will be jealous. And to watch over your baby sister, keep her safe Kuro." Kenshin whispered his son so Shiro wouldn't wake up.

Kuro began to smile the biggest smile he had ever smiled in his life. Kuro returned the hug his father watching out for Shiro. Kenshin had not seen his son so happy in so long.

"You really think I can do that Tou-san?" Hiro nodded his head at his son. "Then I will, I'll make friends all across Fiore. But I don't like girls yet." Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. He was overjoyed that his son would set such a goal.

Later the three found themselves in front of their home. It was a nice two story house, a stone stair case leading to the entrance, a fire place, a nice kitchen, two bed rooms, a spacious living room, and a small library next to the master bedroom.

When the two entered the house they were immediately embraced into a pair of large breasts of their black haired mother.

"Okaa-san we missed you!" The two yelled in joy to be embraced by their mother.

"Oh~. I missed you two so much!" Misaki said embracing her two blessings.

Misaki was like any other character in Fairy Tail, she had large breasts, she had an hourglass figure, and she had long black hair and slightly tanned skin. The only thing that made her unique from any other woman were piercing blue eyes that could see the intention of any person and extract any lie like if Shiro took a cookie without asking for one.

Misaki wore black skirt and tan button down shirt this time she wore it along with a white apron.

"Okaa-san can you tell us about your mission?" Kuro asked his mother right away loving his mother's stories.

"I will in a little bit okay Kuro?" Misaki asked her beloved son.

Kuro nodded his head in excitement. Meanwhile Kenshin moved in for a kiss from his beautiful wife.

"They weren't the only ones that missed you Misaki." Kenshin said stealing her from the children for a moment.

Misaki blushed at her husband and she wrapped her arms his neck. Kenshin returned the favor by deepening their kiss further by wrapping his arms around Misaki's waist.

"EEEEEWWWWWW~ Okaa-san and Tou-san are kissing." Kuro and Shiro groaned aloud.

"That's right and were about to do it again." Misaki taunted pulling her favorite priest into another kiss.

The two siblings turned their back to the two adults and began to fake vomit. After the two they the sound of the smoke alarm went off.

"Oh right, I tried making dinner." Misaki said sweetly.

Kenshin ran into the house swearing to himself while extinguishing the fire. They all looked at the … manifestation of purple goo on the frying pan.

"What in the sweet lord's name is that?" Hiro asked pointing to the object.

Misaki hit Kenshin upside the head in anger. Sure she was bad at cooking and the last time she tried cooking she put the kids in the hospital for three days.

"It's just steak Baka! I thought putting avocado and other fruits in it would make it taste fancier." Misaki said explaining her actions.

Kenshin face palmed at how … creative his wife was.

"I thought we agreed we would let me cook the meals after what happened last time." Hiro said looking for more steak in the packaging.

"I know but, I wanted to surprise you. Who would have guessed that my surprise would back fire?" Misaki said in anguish.

Kinshin went over and kissed his wife once more.

"The thought was good but let me do the cooking." Kenshin said getting to ruined steak into the trash and putting the new fresh steak on the pan. "It will be ready in a few minutes." Kenshin said parting from the kiss.

Misaki blushed heavily and took the kids into the dining table.

Everyone minus Kenshin were at the table Misaki looked at Kuro with curiosity.

"Did something happen today at the daycare center?" Misaki asked know Kuro couldn't lie to her.

Kuro turned his head away from his mother knowing that he couldn't keep a straight face in front of his mother.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Kuro." Misaki ordered her son.

"Don't wanna." Kuro complained.

Misaki forcibly put her hand under Kuro's chin and forced him to look directly at her. Kuro couldn't handle it he explained everything.

"Kuro you may have been defending us but I don't want you to get into fights that often." Misaki told her son.

Kenshin came over with four plates of food the other two were placed on his four arms as he was walking.

"That's enough you two, dinner is severed." Kenshin said placing the dinner plates filled with food worth of God's consumption.

We said grace and dug in. This night we were eating steak seasoned and cooked to everyone's likings, corn and salad with a glass of water.

"Okaa-san you've gotta tell me about your last mission." Kuro said in excitement.

Misaki always had stories of the jobs she worked at the guild she was a part of, Fairy Tail.

"Well this job was an illumination type. There was a giant troll there that was the size of our house stacked on itself three times." Misaki said in a tone she gave when she told her children on her stories. It wasn't an angry tone more like going into detail.

"It was an ugly one alright it made me sick just looking at it." Misaki said making a disgusted face.

Kuro was just pay attention to every detail of the story as she went on and on about it. Shiro was paying just as much attention to her mother's story as Kuro. Kenshin loved how much they listened to their mom's story.

Misaki went into more and more detail pointing to spots the monster had hit her but reassured her children that she was alright.

"And then I raised my katana and made the final strike and man, was the village happy when I showed them that the monster was gone." Misaki said showing the blood on the blade of her katana.

Kuro asked to hold it and with moments haste Misaki gave her soon the blade. Kuro starred at it in awe. He loved this Katana so much, he loved the way the sheath was constructed and how it wasn't like a normal Katana, a traditional katana is only supposed to be three feet long this one was four. But what struck him with curiosity was the golden upside down Star of David an inch away from where the end of the sheath was on the top and bottom on both sides. He was smart enough to know how satanic that was but he didn't care about it too much.

"Oh gosh it stinks!" Shiro shrieked covering her nose.

"That's the smell of adventure." Kuro clarified for his sister with a big grin.

"Okay that's enough you're gonna cut yourself. Now eat your before it gets cold." Misaki said taking the sword back and taking a bite of her steak.

Kuro frowned in sadness, he really liked holding the Katana, sure it was a little heavy but he wanted to go on a job with his mom so he could see it in action. But his father would always say it's too dangerous. Misaki knew that Kuro loved that katana so she made sure to get him and Shiro something before she left.

"Kuro if you finish I'll give you and Shiro a present." Misaki said knowing that was just the thing to cheer up her son.

Kuro's eyes lit up with excitement and so he and Shiro scarfed down their food as fast as they could.

"Thank you Tou-san." They said in unison bowing their heads and washing their plates in the sink.

Kenshin and Masaki couldn't help but chuckle they were both so obedient when there was something in for them. Misaki got up and just as she promised her kids she gave them their presents.

"For Shiro because ladies first, a brand new doll." Misaki said giving her daughter a porcelain doll. "And for Kuro, a wooden katana no sharp of course."

The two looked at their presents in fascination. Kuro and Shiro both gave pecks on their mother's cheeks thanking their mother for their gifts.

Kenshin came from behind Misaki wrapping his arms around her neck.

"What do I get love?" Kenshin asked.

"The same thing you get for your birthday, out anniversary, and when I'm tipsy." Misaki said being vague for the sake her children's innocence.

"Oh, you mean that thing you do with your mouth and-" Kenshin was cut off by his flustering wife.

"NOT IN FRONT OF OUR KIDS!" Misaki warned leaving her children wondering but they just went on with playing with their new toys.

Kuro made super sure not to hit anything or knocking something over as he swung his sword pretending he was slaying he was slaying a dragon.

"Kuro I've got to introduce you to the dragon slayer in my guild. His name is Natsu, I think you two would be good friends." Misaki said.

Kuro paid no attention he had to deliver the final strike to defeat his imaginary Dragon.

Shiro was paying even less attention to everything undressing and redressing her new doll and playing tea party with it.

Misaki looked at the clock and saw it was an hour past their bed time.

"Okay kiddies it's time for bed pack up your toys and head to bed." Misaki said clapping her hands to get her children's attention.

Kuro raised his wooden blade to his mother.

"Kuro the Monster Slayer has no bed time with a world full of monsters." Kuro said defying his mother's order.

Misaki raised an eye brow seeing that her son was challenging her. She smiled at how much like Natsu he was. He was challenging a dinosaur with him being an ant.

Kenshin went into her room knowing this wouldn't end well for him.

"Misaki don't fight him just take the thing away from him." Kenshin said knowing his wife's strength.

"No he should know how strong I am from my stories. Just hand me my Katana." She said holding out her hand for her blade.

Hiro was hesitant at first but handed the blade to her knowing this would be quick. Misaki took the blade and threw it on the couch only holding the Sheath.

"Come at me Kuro the Monster Slayer! I am an Evil Witch and I have captured a princess." Misaki said making an impression of a Witch.

Kuro came at her swinging from the side, but Misaki deflected it with the side of the sheath and made a fake out that looked like she was about to stab her son. Kuro feel back in fear and fell clean on his butt. When he looked up the end of the sheath was at his throat.

"I win son time for bed." She said dropping the sheath and picking up her son and taking the wooden sword away from him.

"No! I have to show you that I'm ready for a real Katana, to show you that I'm strong!" Kuro said in protest reaching for his wooden Katana.

Kuro found himself in his bed with his mother kissing his mother kissing him good night and turning off the light.

"How did the match go Kuro the Monster Slayer?" Shiro said in sarcasm.

"One day I know I can beat Okaa-san, and then I'll join a guild." Kuro said reaching for the ceiling of his room like he was reaching for the stars in heaven.

"Yeah in like a billion years. Good night." Shiro said turning around and falling to sleep.

"Alright good night." Kuro said falling to sleep.

**In the middle of the night**

Kuro heard a loud noises coming from outside his room. This wasn't like the loud noises he would hear coming from his Tou-san and Okaa-san's bedroom, there was struggling and people crying.

Kuro saw that Shiro his beloved twin sister was still fast asleep so he figured he wouldn't wake her up.

Kuro walked out over to where he was hearing the struggle but froze when he saw a man pinning his mother to a wall with her arms above her head. His Okaa-san was clearly in distress.

Kuro looked over to see his father beaten on the floor with a big bruise on the side of his head.

Kuro began to growl and looked for something to pulverize the man with. He saw his mother's sword, this was his chance to not only save her but to show that he was strong. Kuro reached the Katana and pulled it out discreetly. He had a problem holding it with one hand because it was so heavy for him at his age and only experience was with using sticks instead.

"OI! Leave my Okaa-san alone! If you want a fight you've got one!" Kuro said pointing the blade at the man.

The man looked at Kuro with little interest. Misaki looked in horror as her only son was going up against a foe she was having trouble dealing with.

"Kuro go back to bed and hand mommy the Katana." Misaki said calmly.

"Kuro is your name right? I'm going to have fun cutting you up with that fancy little blade in front of your mom." The man said tossing Misaki to the side and coming over to Kuro.

Misaki cried out to Kuro to run back to bed but Kuro didn't listen. The man may have looked smelly and disgusting but to Kuro he was just another gross criminal. Kuro leaped into the air at a surprising height for a boy his age.

Kuro swiped his blade diagonally down at the man's face but he side stepped and stared oddly at the six year old.

"I'm five foot eight how can some snot nosed kid jump that boy?" The man looked at Misaki and yelled. "What the hell did you do to this kid?"

"Keep your eyes on me!" Kuro said back on his feet slicing left, then right, up and then brought it down like a hammer swiftly.

"What is going on? Kuro wasn't even capable of doing that stuff with a wooden sword, could it be that he knows that with a real Katana in a real fight you can't take back any moves and that each one counts?" Misaki spook to herself in awe at how well Kuro was doing for his first fight.

Kuro was bringing the heat to this fight, the man couldn't make any movements to counter. Kuro was just swinging the blade in all sorts of directions with the sword and kept making the swings faster and shorter.

But Kuro was getting tired, he had only practiced with wood and metal was heavy. He was getting winded.

Kuro made another over the head slice but completely missed with the man making another side step and kicking Kuro in the stomach to the other side of the room hitting the wall and landing like a rag doll.

Misaki yelled out in horror as her little boy was suffering severe pain. The man walked over to Kuro and grabbed the Katana Kuro had dropped. He raised it to strike the boy, but the unexpected happened. Kuro stated to growl very loudly.

Kuro gripped the man's leg to the point the man began howling in pain. Kuro got up and released the man. He swung the blade from the side, but Kuro stopped it with his arm alone. The blade left a bleeding cut on it but Kuro just grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him out the window. Luckily he dropped the blade before going out the window.

Misaki looked at her son in scared at what she saw her son become.

Kuro ear's had become pointed, his canines looked razor sharp, his nails looked like claws. He was growling like a wild animal. But the scariest part about what her loving, sweet little six year old had become was his eyes. Normally his eyes would only be filled with anger when someone threw or hit Shiro, but this…this wasn't like a rotten egg in Shiro's hair…This was complete and utter rage. His pupils had literally become slits.

"Okaa-san," Kuro began balling his fists. "that man hurt you and Tou-san! I want to kill him." He growled.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I'm sorry for another late update. I will continue my other story. I'm sorry there was no NaZa in this chapter but I promise there will be in the later future. I will update the next half of this prologue in two days, this time it will be on time. The reason I had to make this into a two parter was that writing the whole thing was taking way too long. I promise to finish and continue no only this story but also The Dragon and The Knight. Thank you for reading and have a good summer. Peace.**

**-MaxStories95**


	2. Prolouge Pt2

The Life of Hellfire Kuro

Chapter 1 pt.2

Prologue Pt.2

**Alright guys here is Pt.2 of Kuro's prologue. Last time we left off Kuro had turned into some sort of monster after throwing the intruder in the house right out the window. But Kuro looked so … different, he had murderous intent in his eyes.**__**I'm sorry I was late again on updating. I'm bad at keeping my word when it comes to this. Making this took longer than I first thought. I'll work harder than I have ever before now.**

"_**Okaa-san, that man hurt you and Tou-san! I want to kill him." **_

Kuro was still baling his fists in hate for the man that had hurt his father and was about to do hurt his mother. He wanted to rip out the man's small intestines and watch him eat it. Misaki ran over to Kuro and embraced her son hoping to calm him down.

"Kuro sweetie you have to calm down, he isn't worth it." Misaki said not letting go until Kuro calmed his growing anger.

"No, he hurt you and Tou-san. I want to kill him." Kuro began husking his voice. "Kill,kill,kill,kill,KILL!"

Kenshin brought up his aching head and saw Misaki holding onto a rage filled Kuro.

"No, oh lord why did you have to bring this to our children?" Kenshin said beginning to sob. "Misaki! How long has he been like this?" Kenshin said keeping his eyes on his son.

"Um, about a minute." Misaki guessed.

Kenshin got up and snatch Kuro from Misaki's hands and placed his palm against Kuro's forehead.

"_Oh, lord your humble servant begs of thee to purge my son of his anger and free him the Demon that resides in him for as long you can and in us all_!" Kenshin prayed not letting his palm off his son's forehead.

Kuro roared a wicked loud yell and then fainted in his father's arms.

"Kuro," Misaki and Kenshin both cried as they held their unconscious son. "Why did our magic have to influence our children? I just wanted them to have a fun loving life, not what we went through!" Misaki said in deep despair.

"If it affected Kuro it had to have affected Shiro as well." Kenshin said.

Shiro walked out of her room to see what was going on.

"Okaa-san, Tou-san you're all so noisy I'm trying to sleep." Shiro said rubbing the sand from her eyes.

She had one eye closed because that side of her still felt sleepy. But she opened her eyes she saw her brother in the arms of her parents. At first she thought he was dead, and then she saw the broken glass window.

It all played in her mind that there was an intruder and Kuro walked outside and helped and somehow he was able to push him back out the window. But he took a strong blow from the man. That's what she admired about her older brother, he was always able to put his condition and wellbeing aside for others and he being able to take such huge responsibilities at such a young age.

"Nii-san!" Shiro shrieked running over to her crying parents.

Kuro woke up to two crying parents and a sister that didn't know what was up.

"Okaa-san Tou-san…what happened to the man and why are you guys crying?" Kuro said weakly.

"Kuro don't talk, you're still hurt." Kenshin said objecting to his son speaking as he was still hurt.

"Can somebody fill me in please?" Shiro said trying to get an answer.

Misaki was about to fill Shiro in but the front door flew open. And at the door was the very man Kuro had thrown out the window. He was bleeding and he had a few shards of glass on his arms.

"I'm not leaving till I get what I want." He said looking at Misaki.

Kuro began to shake free of his parent's hands ready for another brawl but his ribs…they were hurting. They weren't broken just fractured.

"Kuro," Misaki said getting up grabbing her katana with her sheath. "you wanted to see what I was capable as a wizard right?"

Kuro nodded his head. He had always wanted to see what his mother was capable of.

"Then watched closely because this will only take four seconds." Misaki said sheathing her sword.

The man laughed as if what Misaki was saying was over confidence. But little did he know what she was saying was in fact the truth.

"I'll give you one minute to pray to whatever god you pray to and ask for his forgiveness." Misaki said spinning the Katana in the palm of her hand.

Then Misaki stopped it with her other hand from spinning further by grabbing the sword by the handle. The man was tired of being chopped liver and began running at her.

"Our magic is not taught but inherited. My magic is …" Misaki was interrupted by the man leaping at her with a heavy kick coming at him. "Akuma no Mahō, Magic of the Demon." Misaki said drawing her blade but the blade wasn't normal. The steel was completely engulfed in blood red fire. Kuro immediately sat up straight and now Shiro was in even more confusion.

The flames scorched the man in hell fire as tried to put it out but it was no luck the fire only grew on him. Keshin got up and went in the kitchen.

"Someone help me please for the love of god!" The man said in pain as the fire continued to burn his flesh.

Kenshin came to the man with a bucket filled with water.

"_Genesis Chapter and Verse one: In the beginning god created heaven and Earth_." Kenshin said as he doused the man with water.

And like that the fire was extinguished but the man had savvier burns all across his body.

"Kuro this is the magic that you have inherited from me. We are not demons but we obtain the characteristics of one. We wear their skin but in our core," Misaki said turning to her son with a warm smile. "we are still humans."

Kenshin raised his hand to the man and a white seal with a golden cross at the center appeared in front of his hand.

"**Rieki ni itami o chōetsu suru**(Transcend pain to the profit)" Kenshin said.

Long strips like ribbons of red flowed out of the man and into the seal when the long strips were all gone Kenshin crouched over in pain.

"Tou-san!" Shiro cried out to her father attempting to run to her father's aid but Kuro stopped her.

"Wait, he is doing something." Kuro said.

"Oh heavenly father relieve me of my pain as so I can humbly show the message to all those who shall follow." Kenshin muttered to himself while in pain.

As soon as he had finished his sentence he sighed that all the pain he had taken in was gone.

"That was, the Tenshi no mahō, magic of the angel." Kenshin explained.

The two siblings looked in awe at how well their magics were for each other. But it was also ironic at the same time. A happily married couple has the characteristics of two things that constantly want to kill each other.

Misaki sheathed her flaming blade and looked at her son. She crouched down to eye level with the little boy.

"Kuro when you were and Shiro were born you were the stronger twin while Shiro was pale and weak. It's that reason that we have asked for you to take care of Shiro. You were always stronger than Shiro but now it's without a doubt, Kuro if you continue to keep becoming angry like that you will take this magic further than it was ever meant to be. You might actually become a demon." Misaki said to her son.

"Okaa-san what are you talking about? You're clearly stronger than I am why aren't you able to become a demon?" Kuro objected.

"Kuro, it's simply because I never lost control or had that power until Kenshin found me when I was sixteen. You literally beat me by a whole decade. Kuro Shiro, I'm sorry but the only way for you to not become a blood thirst monster is for you to leave and live on your own." Misaki said balling her eyes out.

"She is wrong Kuro. It may seem wrong but think about it. We can control the entities that our magical personalities carry but you two are so young. It would be child's play for them turn you two against each other and kill each other." Kenshin explained.

"But if you two teach us how to control them then it would be easy for us to control our characteristics from controlling us." Shiro objected.

"That's impossible now Kuro's characteristics have already grabbed hold of him. If you were in the room then Shiro you would have wanted to kill him. Your characteristics you have would have made you do it." Kenshin said. "The fact of the matter is that Misaki and I have complete control while you two do not. It's like this an actual part of you is one of your mind but it's like an alter ego. But you still aren't that thing Kuro."

Kuro looked down in sadness. He could see where they were aiming at. If Kuro and Shiro left, then the event of what happened at day-care could repeat causing the Demon to take further control. It could have happened to Shiro as well so she would have to come along.

"I understand. I love you Okaa-san and you too Tou-san." Kuro said tearing.

In the morning Kuro and Shiro had packed their belongings. All of their clothes, necessities, books, entertainment, and plenty of jewels to last them long enough for Kuro to get a way of making money.

Kuro was dressed in a white shirt and black shorts. Shiro was in a white kimono and sandals.

The all were at the front of the train station with their backpacks full and their spirits saddened.

"Kuro promise to be a good boy and look over Shiro. Remember all the lessons I've taught you son." Kenshin said gripping his son's shoulders not wanting to let them go.

"I will Tou-san." Kuro said hugging his father for possibly the last time.

"Shiro be a good girl and listen to your brother. He is the adult now, okay?" Misaki asked her daughter feeling like her heart was being crushed seeing them leave.

"I understand Okaa-san." Shiro said giving her a hug.

The parents gave each of their kids a kiss goodbye and then the twins boarded their trains. When it left Kuro had never seen his mother cry so much before. Then again …she never cried.

A day had gone by and Kuro and Shiro had found themselves in a foreign area they had never seen before. This place was known as Bouvardia. They had heard rumors of this place such as the best swordsmen being born and raised here. This intrigued Kuro, the one thing he didn't leave home without was his wooden sword. He could find a mentor to teach him to fight and then he could take part in tournament to win enough money to support him and Shiro.

Shiro was amazed at all the shops, restaurants, toy stores, and all the places she had never seen before.

"Kuro! Kuro! Kuro! Can I have this toy?" Shiro said frantically as she saw a doll that had a playhouse with it.

Kuro could see why she wanted it so badly. Kuro looked over at the price tag and was so astonished he almost lost his breakfast from the train. The blasted toy set cost one million jewels! Kuro only had two million from the money Misaki gave him.

"Shiro I'm sorry but this thing costs the way more than its worth. It would literally half the money we have." Kuro said shacking at how well the people here were living.

Two million jewels could last them a year if they just built a home from scrap metal.

"But Ni-san it looks so pretty those sapphires look so real." She said admiring the craftsman ship of this toy.

"_That's why it so expensive_." Kuro thought to himself.

"Listen Shiro believe me I want to just go buy a collection of real Katana but we can't we have to be smart with the money Okaa-san gave us. We can't spend it however we want." Kuro said. "We have to make a house for now. Until I'm old enough to join a guild then we can spend all the money we want."

"How old do you have to be to join a guild?" Shiro asked turning around to see her brother.

Kuro had thought for a moment, he knew the answer to her question but he couldn't remember right away.

"I believe you have to be at least twelve." Kuro said putting his finger to his chin.

Shiro deadpanned, she would have to wait six years for them to have a lot more money.

Then a shady man appeared behind Kuro and he reached for his wooden Katana and pointed it at the man's throat.

The man put his arms up in defense like he wasn't going to mug them. Kuro examined the man, he was wearing a black suit, slacks, and shoes with a red tie. There was no way this guy wanted this money if he could afford clothes like that.

Kuro then noticed his business man hat. There was a sash around it that was gray with black bolded letters that said 'Pawn'.

"Easy son, my name is Alexander I'm a man of business." He said taking off his hat in greeting gesture. "You have great reflexes for a child your age. You know that all the world best swordsmen have been born here right?" Alexander asked.

Kuro retracted his sword and nodded his head.

"Well then you should know that there is a tournament being held today with a Junior bracket. That means kids ages six to twelve can participate. Prize is one million Jewels, seems a bit outrageous for a prize I mean come on what a kid going to do with one million jewels?" Alexander said holding a flier with a picture of two big adults with real swords facing each other and two little kids with wooden swords.

Kuro grabbed to the poster and looked at it. It was today, admission was free as long as you were a participant or related to a participant.

The reward was no joke though one million good ones for which ever kid comes out on top.

"If you win kid you and I will be business partners." Alexander said tightening his tie.

"Wait, what kind of business do you run?" Kuro asked knowing there was a catch somewhere.

"We will discuss this later son. Just go on now, win and find me later." He said walking towards one building far away that stood out from all the two story buildings that surrounded them.

The building that stood proudly must have been at least a mile away and stood a staggering six stories.

"Three things! One, don't call me son, only my Okaa-san and Tou-san have the privilege to call me that. Second, I take it I can find you at the building. And lastly my name is Kuro Sato and this is my sister Shiro Sato." Kuro said to the man while pointing at the building.

"You are correct that is where I live, and also find Kuro and Shiro Sato I will see you two after the tournament." Alexander said walking off tilting his hat forward.

Afterwards Kuro found a roman coliseum type stadium from the directions on the back of the poster.

"This is the place alright." Kuro said tossing the flier.

Fifteen minutes past after Kuro signed up to participate. Shiro was in the private stands where the other contender family's would be. He had asked the guards to watch over her.

Kuro was in the stands waiting for his turn to be called. The system of this was done normally like any tournament. One on one and the person that wins advances, this would go on until the person that has no losses is the winner.

"All junior league participants please step forward!" A man in a suit and sunglasses shouted into the audience.

Kuro leaped over the stands and so did at least eight other participants. They all drew numbers Kuro had number one. He looked for someone with number two. He turned his head and saw a girl his age with short dark brown hair. She was in a school girl's uniform which consisted of a black skirt and white button down shirt.

The other six went back to the stands waiting for their turn.

The two that drew the numbers one and two stood and faced each other.

"My name is Sato Kuro it's nice to meet you." Kuro said holding out his hand.

"Why are you being nice to me? We are enemies fighting for that one million jewels prize." She asked in confusion at Kuro's kindness.

"Just because we are enemies doesn't mean we can't become nakama. Besides we are only enemies for the tournament." Kuro said gesturing his hand for a hand shack.

The girl one swatted away his hand and went to the opposite side of the arena getting ready to face Kuro.

"Alright kids, the rules are simple who ever gives up first loses, anyone caught using a real blade is disqualified, causing permanent damage to your foe is extremely taboo." The announcer explained. Kuro raised his wooden blade and so did his female opponent. "The match between Sato Kuro and Mikazuchi Kagura will now begin. Ready … Fight!"

Kuro immediately saw the girl sprint at him with a diagonal cut but Kuro blocked it. The single blow alone was enough to knock Kuro back a step. This girl was strong, Kuro knew if he would be having any chance of winning he would have to end this now.

Kuro took another step back making the girl fallow through with her attack while Kuro stepped out of the way making Kagura fall forward. She landed face first into the ground eating it.

"Why didn't you attack me?" Kagura asked getting up facing Kuro with an angry face.

"Because you look pretty." Kuro said plainly.

Kuro may have been only six but he knew a pretty girl his age from an average one and he thought she look pretty.

"D-don't patronize me! I hate people that are chivalrous toward women!

Kuro stood with a puzzled look on his face. He had no clue what a chivalrous person was or what patronize meant. Kagura clearly was a very intelligent girl.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you feelings but I don't know what those two big words mean." Kuro said.

"Basically I said I don't think little of me I hate men who don't hit girls because they are girls." Kagura explained.

What was Kagura doing? She was making chit-chat with an enemy. She had to strike!

Kagura quickly got back up and tried to drive the katana into Kuro's shoulder but Kuro had planned for a sneak attack and got the blade in front of him fast enough to get the blade to slide against the flat of the wooden blade. Kuro had pushed Kagura back to the ground.

Kagura looked up at the boy with hate in her eyes. She despised this child even though she had only met him two minutes ago.

"You know my Tou-san told me that a person that is causing others pain like you calling me names. It means that they are suffering greatly. Can you tell me what the matter is?" Kuro asked meeting her at eye level.

Kagura looked away briefly.

"I need this money so I can get my own Katana and am able to train to get the person that has done terrible things to me!" Kagura shouted to the demon magic user.

"Well if you're angry at the guy that did this to you then killing won't change anything." Kagura looked at Kuro like he was a crazy person for saying that. "The things he did wrong to you will still remain and he or she will never get the chance to apologize."

"I don't want him to apologize! I want him to suffer the same way he made me suffer!" Kagura yelled in anger.

Kuro raised his head high and slammed it into the crown of Kagura's head.

"BAKA! If you hurt him the same way he hurt you then you're no better than he is!" Kuro yelled at the girl.

Kagura was seeing stars that hurt so much. Kagura tried to stand up but she would just fall back to her knees.

"You just don't understand. But I can't win now. I know when I'm beat." Kagura said looking down in defeat.

"It appears that Kagura is unable to battle, the victory goes to Sato Kuro." The announcer called out.

Kuro saw blood leaking from the crown of her head. Kuro had remembered that he had a white ribbon that he was going to give to Shiro in his pocket. Seeing as how Shiro had white hair it wouldn't really work for her anyway.

"Here you can use this to stop your bleeding." Kuro said offering her the white ribbon.

Kagura was hesitant at first but took it anyway.

"You really nice despite you making my head bleed. I hope we can meet again someday." She said walking away. "And next time it will be my turn to make you bleed!" She said holding her Katana high in the air.

Kuro wasn't sure but he thought that he made a friend that day.

Several matches passed by with Kuro just half side stepping, knocking his opponent's blade into the dirt and knocking them back the butt of the sword.

Finally the last came the champion for three years in a row stepped forward and faced Kuro. He was a twelve year old kid. He had a longer wooden sword than I was and he was several inches taller than I was. He was bigger than Kuro was too.

"My name is Takashi Moriyama. This is my last year being able to participate in the junior division. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and just give up?" Takashi said looking down at Kuro.

"A title is a title. I'm just here for the money." Kuro said getting ready to fight for the prize.

"Your funeral kid." He said taking one step back with his torso facing the audience away from Kuro. The boy's right side, Katana and face were the only things facing Kuro.

This kid was smart. He was leaving very little openings for Kuro to attack that weren't guarded.

"The fight between Sato Kuro and Moriyama Takashi will now begin. Ready … Fight!" The announcer yelled to the audience.

Takashi charged Kuro continuing to leave very few openings. Kuro could see a gleam coming from the tip of the sword. Kuro looked behind him for only a brief moment and saw the blazing sun and then turned back and dodged his opponent's attack.

Something didn't add up, why a wooden sword had a glimmer in sunlight? Unless…

"You're cheating!" Kuro yelled pointing to the Takashi.

Takashi looked around frantically as murmurs went across the stadium about what Kuro had just said.

"What are you talking about, I'm not cheating." Takashi said with a nervous look on his face.

"Yes you are your using magic to conceal a real Katana!" Kuro said snatching the blade and reflecting the sunlight off the blade toward the whole audience.

"The Champion cheated!" one man yelled "Get that faker off out of here!" said another furious man.

Takashi grabbed his sword from Kuro and sliced the flesh on Kuro's arm leaving a long deep cut along Kuro's arm. The little boy gasped in pain as he held the bleeding injury.

"If I'm going down I might as well go down with a bang." Takashi said.

"Takashi is hereby band from all tournaments for the next ten years." The announcer said getting word from the administrators.

The press took a picture of Kuro and the winner of the adult's bracket after the guards took Takashi away from the coliseum. Kuro and the champ raised their swords high.

"Great job there sonny this here story is gonna make headlines all over Fiore, 'rookie beats the cheating champ.' People will be amazed at how a little kid can defeat a person with a real blade." The reporter said.

Kuro took the money the committee gave him and apologized for Takashi cheating. They even gave me free charge for stitching but it would still leave a scar on his arm. I later found found Shiro.

"Ni-san you were amazing! The way you took out all those guys without breaking a sweat. I wish I could be like you Ni-san." Shiro said showing how happy I had won the million jewels.

"You did great Kuro." Alexander said tipping his hat forward.

Kuro didn't really get a good feeling from this guy. He figured he just didn't trust him yet.

"I know I promised that we would meet at my place but I had to see your competition. You not only won but proved that kid was cheating. We are going to have a good partnership." Alexander said.

"You never told me what it is your business does." Kuro informed him.

"Oh details. It isn't really important. Just leave it to me." Alexander said trying to get Kuro off the subject.

"Whatever listen Alexander-san, we need a place to stay. So if you can excuse us." Kuro said grabbing Shiro's hand and taking her with him to a hotel or something.

"Didn't I mention the house for you two?" Alexander asked knowing that's exactly what they needed. "It is fully stocked with all you will need and rent is only five hundred jewels."

Kuro didn't know what to do, this could be a con man's game right now or it could be the honest truth.

"Fine where is it?" Kuro said knowing that he was beat like this, they needed a place to stay and rent was cheap why argue.

"It's to the west near the forest. It's in an open field outside the city. Also I think you will find these useful along with your key." He said handing the two a key and a stack of posters.

Kuro looked through all of them quickly and saw that only half of the posters were tournaments that involved sword play. The rest involved random jobs a boy my age was capable of like washing dishes, finding lost pets and what not.

"I thank you Alexander. So how will we be business partners exactly?" Kuro said needing to know the last thing,

"Alright Kuro, this is very simple. Seeing as you and your sister are tight on cash I will offer all the money you want only if you can pay it back the same amount you take. It's just that simple, so are you in?" Alexander said holding his hand for a hand shake.

"I'm in." Kuro said shaking his hand.

**The next day in Crocas**

Kenshin and Misaki were still depressed at their child's not being in their home. Kenshin was trying his best to keep his mind off of it by reading the newspaper. Misaki was stirring a cup of tea. It was the only thing she knew how to make without messing up. But something caught Kenshin's attention as well as Misaki's on the cover of the paper.

"What the, 'Rookie beats the fraud Champion in his own game'. " Kenshin read.

He looked at the cover of picture of the article as saw his son holding his wooden sword high. Misaki snatched the paper reading the description and going back to the picture of Kuro after reading each paragraph not believing what she was reading.

"Rookie discovers that the champ used magic to conseal a real blade. That's how he was able to break all the of his competitor's Katana with a clean slice. The rookie known as …'Sato Kuro foiled the old champion and won the tournament.'" Misaki read astounded at what Kuro had accomplished.

"That boy is going to do great things." Kenshin said happy at what he did.

"He reminds me of you." Misaki said kissing her husband's cheek.

"Yes he will." Kenshin agreed.

**Back at Bouvardia five in a half years later**

It had been five years since Kuro had won his first tournament and made his partnership with Alexander was made ever since that day Kuro had worked hard, really hard, to the point where his bones ached whenever the day was at an end. Kuro made sure to pay the money the he owed to Alexander on time while at the same time honing his swordsmanship and looking over Shiro.

Kuro was now a twelve year old boy. He had gained a very muscular body from doing all the jobs and fighting with his sword. The wooden Katana had surprisingly made it through all these years of training and battling all that kept Kuro from his goal to collect payment. His hair grew longer you could call it shaggy hair in fact. Kuro had even grown taller as well. He had just entered the first stages of puberty.

He thought girls were very interesting now, his voice cracked, he had an incredible hunger and he even slept longer.

Shiro had changed too. She had longer hair, she needed things called 'tampons' Kuro had no idea what those were for. She thought boys were cute, she had stopped growing, and her chest had already started to develop. Shiro had become shyer around guys she was attracted too.

Kuro had to beat up a few guys that he knew were bad news and should be around his baby sister.

One day Kuro was a hundred jewels short on payment. He looked through his savings and saw nothing.

"Darn it! Shiro do you have any cash I can barrow please." Kuro asked looking around their house frantically.

Shiro was on the couch looking at a Manga Lacrima, a lacrima that showed various images of anime in black and white pictures.

**(AU: I thought about the manga lacrima idea with my sensei Marina Rose, I am her apprentice. She has a good story called 'Frozen Years' and it is really interesting. Check it out.) **

"Sorry Ni-san I'm broke. Are you going for a job right now?" Shiro asked seeing her brother getting his shoes on hopping towards the front door.

"Yeah, I'll be back around night time so don't wait up for me." He said getting a random poster from the stack that needed completion.

"Good luck Ni-san, love you." Shiro called out to him

"Thanks love you too Shiro." Kuro said running out of the house.

Kuro was in a black coat with a green T-shirt and black jeans on. Shiro was wearing blue sweatpants and a white shirt on.

The Kuro was dressed so warmly was because he had feeling rather cold even during the summer and that it was winter right about now. Shiro thought this as weird but she didn't really think it was a big deal. Kuro was always fine, he had to be for her sake.

When night finally came Kuro had gotten more than enough money to pay the debt that Kuro owed he went back to his home in the field where they had been living in for the past few years. He called out to Shiro but no answer. Kuro searched the house for his younger sister but all he found was a not on the fridge.

"_If you want your sister back go to the building Alexander showed you._"

That's what it said. Kuro knew the building the note spoke of. It was that five story building that he saw when he was six.

Kuro went there and saw two men in business hats that said Pawn on them. Kuro walk up to the entrance but was immediately stopped by one of the men.

"Do you have an appointment?" The man asked.

"Yeah Shiro, my sister." Kuro said in anger as he continued to walk through.

"Hey! Don't take another step punk! Make an appointment like everyone else!" He said pointing a pistol at Kuro.

Kuro grabbed his wooden sword and knocked both men out and wreaked havoc throughout the first floor shouting "ALEXANDER!" or "WHERE ARE YOU SHIRO?"

In the second floor Alexander and Shiro were both stunned at the amazing show of Kuro's strength that they saw through a visual Lacrima.

"I told you Ni-san would come for me." Shiro said to Alexander who was beginning to show a blood vessel in his head in anger.

In no time Kuro kicked in the double doors of Alexander's office.

"This was never part of the deal! I have your money give her back! Shiro did he hurt you?" Kuro asked in anger and concern.

"No he didn't Ni-san but I was scared." Shiro said.

Kuro threw the bag of Jewels he owed to Alexander on his desk.

"That's all of it." Kuro said.

"I am impressed that you were able to come up with so much money in a short amount of time but. You see … times are hard right now Kuro old friend. I need more money so I have to charge you all the payments in your home over the last five years Kuro." Alexander said not even hesitant to do the math on a Counting Lacrima. "With water, food, repairs, other expenses, it all adds up to…ten million jewels."

The number of jewels struck Kuro worse than a knife to the chest, a lightning bolt to the face, and a gunshot.

"You're out of your mind! Even if I took all the jobs in my house there would be no way for me to come up with that kind of money!" Kuro yelled in furious rage.

"Well you see Kuro, there is a way for this problem to go away…I never did tell you what this company here does. We are called the Dark Chessboard." He said pointing to the sash on his cap that said Rook. "The company's main export is well…human trafficking. I think Shiro might pass on for a quite a large amount of Jewels."

"I'd rather slit my own throat than let her become a slave you sick man!" Kuro yelled pointing his Katana at Alexander.

"You know your fortunate if the bigger members of this company were here you wouldn't have even made it past the entrance. But I am more than willing to take care of a bad egg." He said reach for his cane.

In a blur he disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kuro punching him through the plated marble floor. They both landed back to the first floor with the entire place littered with rubble and the bodies of pawns.

"Ni-san are you okay?" Shiro called out from the floor above them.

Kuro sat up rubbing the side of his head. He was bleeding.

"I'm fine! Just get to the staircase its safest there right now." Kuro told his sister.

Kuro scanned the room for Alexander and saw the cane he was holding was really a cane sword. Kuro got to his feet and raised his sword in front of him ready for battle.

"You survived, you're stronger than I first thought but it ends here. I will make sure I get the money I need Kuro." Alexander said walking slowly towards Kuro. "Just give up I'm using a real blade while you're stuck with a pointed stick."

"Shut your mouth!" Kuro said charging at him.

Kuro side stepped over and over while running at him he had a plan to fake him out with a sideways slash but really be going for and upper strike from below.

Kuro had thought his plan had worked on Alexander but Alexander saw through his trick and guarded by holding the blade sideways stopping the attack from below.

"Bouvardia is home to the best swordsmen in the world. You really think I wouldn't know how to fight?" Alexander shouted making Kuro feel like an idiot.

He kicked Kuro and had shallowly stabbed Kuro in his shoulder making the boy howl in pain. Shiro heard Kuro cry in pain and came down to the first floor and saw the blade in Kuro's shoulder.

Kuro pulled the blade out and noticed the bleeding was getting worse and worse. He had to wrap this up now or risk bleeding out. But what could Kuro do, that fake out was his best attack and he did it with all his strength. Alexander didn't even flinch or was pushed back at all.

"Damn it!" Kuro yelled in rage hitting the blade against the marble floor.

When he felt the vibrations come back to him from the blade hitting the floor he had remembered something his mother told him after the man was defeated all those years ago.

**That night in Crocas**

"_Kuro if you're ever pushed back against a strong enemy with a real weapon I want you to place your hand along your sword and chant whatever words come out." _Misaki said to her son.

**Back to the present**

Kuro was astonished that he had nearly forgotten that important information. Kuro looked at his sword he thought to himself about what he could possibly say. Then the words came to him, he knew he had to rely on the demon magic. He placed his hand on the guard should be on the wooden sword. Suddenly a rush of wind came into the room. This wind felt like a hurricane twenty miles away was spreading its gust here.

"Create the sword that makes the forces of hell cheer in pride at their greatest weapon. Create the sword the will make Angels quack in fear, create the sword that will rip the hundreds of wings of the Archangels, create the sword that will pierce heaven itself … AND KILL THE GOD THAT RULES IT!" Kuro yelled rushing his hand across the blade.

As his hand went across the blade real steel cover the parts his hand went past. Now there was a sheath, guard, steel handle, and real sword covered by the sheath. Kuro knew that this was how his mother's sword was made. He spun it once in the palm of his hand and stopped it by gripping it.

"You're finished." Kuro growled to Alexander.

Kuro absolutely loved this sword. It was like a replica of his mother's sword even the length looked the same.

"Me finish me…HA. The only thing that's going to be finished is our partnership because I'm going to paint the walls red with your blood." Alexander threatened.

Kuro drew his blade with little effort pulling the weapon out of its sheath. Kuro drew his sword that was covered in blood red flames. Kuro made a slash over head above Alexander. Then a loud boom came from behind Alexander.

When he looked behind he was scared for his life. The exact same way Kuro had drawn his sword left a giant crater in the shape of the way Kuro had drawn his sword.

"This is the sword that will take your life and free my sister." Kuro said confidently raising his sword to Alexander.

"Please, if you try to hurt me I'll kill Shiro." The human traffic business said pointing his blade to Shiro.

This ticked Kuro off in all the wrong places. He disappeared and the next thing Alexander and Shiro knew Kuro's blade had made contact with the Cane sword.

"If you kill Shiro you'll be out of luck. You will lose the only thing you can hold over my head, I will run far away and hone my swordsmanship. I will return for your life one day Alexander. In the end I will have the last laugh." Kuro growled in hatred for the human trafficker.

Alexander was in shock. Kuro was completely right. He backed away and looked at his cane sword. It may have only made contact once and it had been for two seconds the steel was already melting! Alexander knew that this sword made him stronger when it was like that but too late.

Kuro was too strong and there was no way he could beat him now.

"Okay listen I'm a man of my word if you leave now I will give you an unlimited amount of time to get the money." Alexander said begging for his life.

Kuro looked at him with a look of pure rage. He raised an eyebrow at him like he would let him off the hook so easily.

"Like hell! You've done too much damage as it is. You kidnapped my sister, your never getting any sympathy from me!" Kuro said slicing away at Alexander really close to him.

Alexander was doing his best to dodge but Kuro was slicing away faster and faster. Kuro was making cuts in his suit now. But little to Alexander's knowledge Kuro was slowly losing himself. Kuro's ears were beginning to become pointed and his teeth becoming fangs, his golden colored eyes turning Red.

As their fight went on Kuro became less and less reliant on his sword. When Alexander was up to a wall Kuro Spartan kicked the wall leaving an enormous hole in the wall that almost reached the ceiling. Even his voice began to change, he began to growl louder and louder.

"What the hell, you were being pushed back just a minute ago…What the hell did you do to yourself?" Alexander yelled panting and sweating.

Kuro only kept on growling and roaring at the man. Finally Kuro landed and powerful kick in his abdomen making hit the wall behind him. The flames began to grow onto Kuro like they were a part of him. This frightened Alexander, he had nowhere to run and all of his available men were beaten.

"YOU DEMON! Stay the hell away from me!" Alexander yelled to Kuro.

Kuro couldn't understand a word he was saying, all he was doing now was flailing his body and sword around in random directions until he saw Alexander again. He had already been consumed by his hate for this man. Kuro went sprinting toward him with a flaming blade aiming towards his heart when he saw white hair. He instantly stopped dead in his track on the dime.

Shiro was right in front of him holding her brother in an embrace.

"Ni-san please stop you really do look like a demon. You've done enough he isn't worth your hate and you can't take his life." Shiro said showing her brother her blue eyes were watering.

Kuro's red eyes returned to gold, his fangs returned to teeth, his pointed ears went back into their normal shape. The demon boy Kuro sheathed his blade and strapped it to his side. Kuro was about to return the embrace and say he was sorry but Kuro was just then shot in his knee.

Kuro got to one knee and cried out in pain clutching his knee in pain. Kuro looked up and saw Alexander holding a pistol. He had been the one to shoot Kuro in his left knee. Kuro could feel his entire knee bone shatter into pieces.

"Ni-san!" Shiro shrieked seeing her brother in pain.

Kuro bent forward in pain. Alexander got to his feet and looked down at Kuro. He bent down to eye level with Kuro looking him dead in the eye.

"I am a man of my word. I will give you the time you need and I won't put your sister into the list of slaves you have my word on that. Just get the money you filthy demon." He said standing tall once again.

Kuro wanted to hit him so badly but Alexander kicked Kuro underneath his chin sending him flying and then plopping back on his back.

"Damn you." Kuro wheezed in pain.

Alexander walked of holding Shiro's wrist with Shiro looking back big eyed in concern for her brother.

But Kuro unstrapped his Katana and used it to balance himself on his two feet as he faced Shiro.

"SHIRO!" Kuro yelled out to his sister.

Shiro stopped and saw her brother look at her with tired and pained eyes.

"I swear on my soul! I will join a guild and I will get the money to free you. I swear it!" Kuro said looking at her eyes.

It was on this day the July 18th of Bouvardia, Fiore X785 that Kuro Sato had lost the only thing he had cared about.

Kuro began to walk out of the building and just kept on walking. He didn't care where he went. He didn't even bother to pack. He had his wallet with his picture of Shiro in it. That's all he truly needed. Kuro just kept on walking not stopping until he stopped in front of a big building feeling like he was about to pass out and he did. But before he ate it against the concrete he saw red hair, almost like … velvet and he felt this person caught him.

The next time he woke up he was in an infirmary. The room was a light shade of green. Kuro stood up and saw his Katana in the corner next to his hospital bed. Kuro saw then saw the same red hair he saw when he was falling and saw a girl with green eyes looking at him with big curiosity.

"Hi, I'm Ikeda Sophia, what's your name?" Sophia asked with her hands underneath her chin looking at Kuro with fascination.

"Um, it's nice to meet you Ikeda. My name is Sato Kuro." Kuro said trying to get up.

"Wait, Okaa-san said that you shouldn't be moving. You'll open your wounds that she worked so hard to stitch. I wrapped the bandages." Sophia said getting Kuro to stay in bed.

Kuro felt the side of his head and flinched. He tried to move his knee and almost howled in pain, it took putting both his hands on his mouth to mute it.

Then a woman in a doctor's coat and purple eyes with the same red hair as Sophia with a clip board on a roller chair.

"Sophia is right." The woman said looking at her chart. "Your name is Sato Kuro. I'm impressed that you managed to damage your leg like that. It will take two years for it to recover and function the way it used to." She said reading her chart.

Kuro felt like biting his tongue off so he couldn't curse every word in the bad word dictionary, but instead he gritted his teeth.

"What did you do to yourself anyway?" Sophia asked concerned for the boy looking him dead in the eye.

"I-I got shot with a real bullet trying to save my sister." Kuro said facing away from the red haired girl.

For some reason Kuro couldn't face Sophia. It wasn't guilt it was that he felt like he couldn't lie to her.

Kuro then explained what had happened not too long ago.

"Wait this happened in July? Kuro it's now August first. You've been asleep for two weeks." Sophia said.

Kuro was shocked and horrified. That had meant that Shiro had been in Alexander's clutches for two weeks. Kuro got to the side of the bed and got to his feet only to fall and eat it on the floor with I.V.'s following his fall.

"Kuro what the hell are you trying to do never be able to walk again?" The doctor said.

"I-I need … TO GET STRONGER!" Kuro yelled at the top of his lungs crawling to his sword from the corner.

Kuro saw the cords inside him from the IV and ripped the out not even gasping in pain anymore. Kuro took one step with his good leg to get his bearings and then used the sheathed Katana as a balance so he wouldn't damage his other leg further.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. No, not even cat would get anywhere near a pathetic cripple like you." A cocky boy said taunting Kuro's efforts.

Kuro looked up at the infirmary exit door and saw a blonde muscular boy leaning on the door frame.

"Shut up Sting! At least he is doing something with himself. At least he is fighting for his sister." Sophia defended the crippled boy.

"Sting, it's unbecoming to mock those who are weaker then ourselves, it makes you seem petty." A black haired guy said that was standing next the blonde next to Sting.

"Rouge we are Dragon Slayers we demolish the weak!" Sting said.

In a flash Kuro had disappeared and then reappeared with his unsheathed blade inches away from Sting's neck.

"Dragon Slayer eh, I've always wanted a gecko skin wallet." Kuro said pressing the blade against Sting's neck, but Kuro had taken a step on his left leg which caused him to fall again.

At first Sting was shocked that he didn't even see Kuro move but.

"**Lai: Akuma no sunīku**(One sword style: Demon sneak)!" Kuro said sheathing his blade as Kuro lay on the floor.

Suddenly a small cut went across Sting's cheek. Blood had spilled from the wound.

Sting felt every urge to kick Kuro as he was down for inflicting a wound across his face. But a girl stopped him, it wasn't Sophia this girl had black hair and was shorter than Sophia was.

"Sting that's enough, I don't mean to be a jerk but you had that coming." The girl defended Kuro.

"Pff whatever, like trash like him could ever beat me." Sting said exiting the guild.

Kuro noticed something, on Sting's shoulder and on Sophia's hand. It looked like a symbol that represented a saber tooth tiger.

"Wait a minute …I've seen that emblem. Am I in Sabertooth?" Kuro said to himself in shock that he had stepped into a guild.

"Yes this is the guild Sabertooth." The girl said said trying to get Kuro to bed.

"I have to thank you, whats your name?" Kuro asked the girl.

"My name is Reina Redfox." She said shaking Kuro's hand.

Reina and Sophia helped Kuro back to bed. Kuro decided that bed rest was needed for now. But as he looked out the window he looked to the sky pledging that he would become strong and get Shiro away from Dark Chess.

**In the dungeon of Dark Chess HQ**

Shiro had seen many people kicking and screaming being held against their will becoming slaves. She had not heard anything from her brother in two weeks. She looked up to her lonely cell ceiling in prayer.

"Please Ni-san be okay." Shiro prayed softly.

**One Year later in Sabertooth**

Kuro had recovered! His knee was fully healed. During his year of physical therapy under the wing of Sophia's mother who wanted to Kuro to call her Okaa-san. During the time Sophia and Kuro grew to become very close friends.

Now here Kuro was getting his emblem of Sabertooth from the master.

"With this Emblem may you become ferocious and as powerful as the Saber Tooth Tiger. Now go forth and bring fear and the wraith of our Guild, Kuro Sato." Master Jeimma said placing the black stamp over Kuro's heart.

"Yes, Sir." Kuro said putting his shirt back on ready to get a job.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I'm sorry it took so long to put this up but the more I typed the more ideas I had to put in came up. So here is the story I hope you enjoyed it. Please review it if you have a comment, completment, flame, or a way you think I can improve my story. Thanks for reading if you're a NaZa fan stay tuned in for my next chapter of The Dragon and The Knight. Thanks for reading again but make sure to check out Marina Rose's story please. Have a good night guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Even a Demon needs a home

**Hey guys sorry I am late again with the update. So here is the next and first real Chapter of Kuro's life. I hope you enjoy it. **

It had only been one week since Kuro had become a member of Sabertooth. And in that short amount of time he had already completed three regular class missions. In each of the missions he had a large group of bandits. For Kuro it was child's play despite him being only thirteen years old.

Kuro had grown up a little bit over the year he spent recovering. Now his hair was shaggy and his body had begun to look very muscular.

Kuro was walking through the hall of Sabertooth just coming back from finishing his fourth job correctly in a row. Waiting for him was his best friend Sophia Ikeda.

Sophia to had grown up, she may have only been a month younger than Kuro but she still developed significantly. Her chest began to grow and her red hair had grown into a long ponytail tied in a yellow ribbon. Her green eyes glistened whenever she saw her favorite teenage swordsman.

When Kuro returned he was welcomed by a nice embrace from his best friend.

"Kuro, how did the job go?" Sophia asked releasing the boy from her hug.

Before Kuro could answer Sting the Dragon Slayer cut him off.

"He probably failed it like he fails at being a member of Sabertooth." Sting said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh please Sting, I've gone on more missions in one week that you do in a month." Kuro retorted.

"He has a point Sting, you haven't gone on any jobs lately." Rouge said laying a hand in a game of Poker with his friend Reina. "Full house."

Reina just slammed her hand on the table as all her chips were taken by Rouge.

"I only go on jobs that are worthy of my power." Sting said being as snobby as usual.

"I don't care if you go on a million jobs, the amount of jobs I take is none of my business. I don't care about you Sting so mind your own business." Kuro said walking over to the bar.

"So did you have any trouble on this job? Did you feel any pain in your knee?" Sophia asked getting behind the counter.

"The job itself was easy. None of the men I fought couldn't even hold a sword correctly. As for the pain no, there isn't any pain in my knee. It stopped after I joined." Kuro explained.

"I see, so do you a place to stay it's getting late." Sophia said looking out a window seeing that the sun had already set with the moon being the only light in the sky.

Kuro hesitated. He hadn't had a real home to sleep in since he was under Alexander's foot. He had been sleeping in the guild's infirmary every day since he was shot in the knee. Kuro refused to go back to that home that Alexander had paid for with his filthy money.

"No I don't." Kuro said clutching his fists in frustration as the same memory that plagued him every single day, the memory of Shiro having to go with Alexander.

All he could do was pray, he was no match for Alexander without losing control. Even after a year of training Kuro was no match. The way he was able to use that thin blade vs. a longer Katana was unnatural.

"Well then you're going to be happy about this." Sophia said grabbing the boy by his wrist and exiting the guild and dragging him along with her to a house. This house was only one story tall. Inside the walls were lime green and the baseboards and doors were white.

Sophia brought Kuro inside and inside was Oka-san, Sophia's mother. She just liked it when Kuro called her that.

Kuro had been inside this house before. It belonged to Sophia and her mother. He only came here several times to help Sophia with chores when he was supposed to be resting and to play with Sophia.

The red haired girl brought Kuro to a room he had never seen before. I had a bed for one person, a small fire place, a steel safe, and a desk with a light Lacrima on it.

"What…is all this?" Kuro said walking inside the room.

"Silly it's your room." Okaa-san said walking inside with Sophia. "It's gotta be depressing sleeping in a horrible hospital bed. Kuro the very day Sophia brought you inside the infirmary I knew that you had not only been damaged physically, you were terribly emotionally damaged. It was the very day those men took your sister. That damaged you far more than your injuries. Kuro we knew that you had no family left."

Kuro was left in tears this was the first time he had felt like he was actually in a home. These weren't tears of sadness no they were tears of unimaginable happiness. He felt like he had a family again.

"Sabertooth doesn't have any real Nakama there but Kuro we will be your new family." Sophia said embracing Kuro from behind.

"I could kiss you." Kuro said to himself silently.

Sophia blushed at what she thought she heard the new tiger said.

"What did you just say?" She asked taken aback.

Kuro mentally kicked himself he didn't mean for that to come out at all.

"I said I would miss you guys." Kuro said resting his katana on the bed in the corner which had a window by it.

"K-kuro we thought you would love this. I mean you're always talking about you little sister Shiro. How sweet she was, how innocent and how badly you want her out." Okaa-san said. "We just wanted to make you feel like you had a family."

"You're right, I'm sorry. To thank you guys I'll stay for a full week." Kuro said showing a nice smile to the red haired mother and daughter.

"It would be even better if you could stay for even longer." Sophia pouted.

"Come on Sophia Shiro means a lot to Kuro, we have no right to criticize him with what he feels what is right." Okaa-san said.

Kuro turned to the elder red haired doctor.

"Thank you Okaa-san." Kuro said embracing both the red heads in a nice hug.

This woman always knew how to explain something for Kuro or Sophia. All he wanted was for Shiro to be out of that horrible building and that whole year he spent recovering didn't exactly help speed things along.

"I promise that when I get Shiro back I will be able to stay here forever. I won't leave anywhere near as often as I normally do except for visiting my family in Crocus."

"You promise?" Sophia asked insecurely.

"Of course, I will always see Misaki and Kenshin as my family. But you two brought me out of my darkness." Kuro said.

Kuro had never felt so open these two were the family he had longed for with Shiro. The only thing missing was Shiro.

"Welcome home Sato Kuro." Okaa-san said sweetly. "But tonight is your turn to cook."

Kuro escaped from the embrace then looked at the woman like she was crazy.

"Oh come on you made me cook for Sophia when I was crippled." Kuro said in protest.

"It was the gentlemanly thing to do. Plus are you going to make a woman do all the cooking?" The doctor said teasing Kuro showing a little cleavage.

Kuro groaned in between a blush. Although the red head doctor was clearly older than Kuro by many years she was still very attractive.

"I'm not a man I'm will be thirteen in three days, perverted old woman." Kuro grumbled.

Okaa-san heard the last part of what Kuro had said and began to pull on his ear lobe.

"What was that about me being old? I'm only thirty-one. In society that might be old to you kids but I still have plenty of mind to beat your butt into the wood of this floor." Okaa-san threatened.

"Ah! Quit pulling on my ear lady I'll cook." Kuro said in pain.

"That's Okaa-san to you." The doctor said acting motherly.

Kuro shook off the woman's grip and walked to the kitchen grumbling about how women are harder to understand than the oracles in Greek myths.

"Honestly I don't see why you like that boy." Okaa-san said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Sophia stammered not knowing what she was talking about.

"What! Kuro is only my friend. I have no feelings for that baka, all he cares about is saving his sister." Sophia retorted.

"Right, and those dreams where you're like 'Kuro save me. I want you for myself so badly.' I'm sure those dreams have nothing to do with it." The older red head teased.

"I never have dreams like that you perverted woman!"

"Well then I beat you wouldn't care if when Kuro turned eighteen my little flirting takes a whole new level. He may be a little immature right now but it's pretty obvious he is going to turn into the hunk when he gets older.

"You really are a pervert."

"Keep calling me that and I'll take advantage of your OCD. I'll disorganize your manga Lacrima."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, daughter. And besides," Okaa-san traced her hand on her daughter's cheek revealing make-up on her finger. "You've been using my Make-up. You obviously are trying to impress somebody."

"I'm a lady it's what we do."

"Are you joking your twelve years old going to thirteen."

"But I have to at least learn from my mother right?"

"Fine, but If you're going to start wearing Make-up buy your own."

"What! I don't even go on jobs I don't have any magic so I can't do jobs!"

"Your little crush Kuro has no magic, he just uses that sword he carries everywhere he goes. Learn to fight from him. Who knows you might trip over and you lips will crash together and passion will flow forth and you'll eventually get married-"

"Shut it perverted thirty three year old pedophile lady!"

"I'm thirty one you brat and I am not a pedophile!"

The two rambled on and on about Kuro, in the kitchen the black haired swordsman was preparing a meal for his new family. But watching himself cook reminded him of the times when he had to take care of Shiro.

It was a winter afternoon. Kuro was about eight years old. Their birthdays had just passed. Kuro could remember it like it was yesterday.

**4 years ago**

"Kuro can I please have waffles?" Shiro asked her brother who was at the stove preparing breakfast.

"Shiro I'm sorry I really am but we ran out of mix yesterday." Kuro said going through the pantry. "All we have is Oat meal and Sugar cereal."

Kuro got the oats and milk out and was about to mix the two together mix them together but Shiro interrupted.

"But I want the Sugar Cereal." Shiro complained.

Kuro gripped the counter in frustration. He had known that the cereal box only had enough for one person and there was a prize at the bottom. But then Kuro knew that to take care of his sister he had to makes these sacrifices and even bigger ones.

Kuro grabbed the gallon of milk and the cereal in the pantry then placed them on the both on the kitchen table. He went back into the covered and got a bowl and placed it on the table.

Kuro poured the cereal into the bowl and then out can a little red toy car. Then Kuro sighed in disappointment. She had gotten the toy and he didn't.

"Want the toy?" Shiro asked with a sweet smile.

**Present**

Kuro was knocked back into reality by the sound of oil boiling. He cursed silently and then quickly seasoned the shrimp he was cooking with and then stirred the soup he was making and flipped the already season steaks.

After having a long discussion about Kuro the two red heads saw Kuro hastily move across the stove stirring and flipping certain foods that look like they were meant for kings.

"Um…Kuro do you want help with that?" Okaa-san asked almost intimidated

"No thanks its okay." Kuro said flipping the steaks onto each individual plate.

Kuro swiftly got the shrimps out of the pot of boiling vegetable oil before the shrimps out when they got to a perfect golden brown. And got all the soup and of the crock pot. Then got all these great foods into plates and a bowl and served it on the dining room table.

"Bon appétit." Kuro said in a fake accent.

The two red heads were astounded by how good the food looked and how short of time Kuro was able to make it.

"Kuro are you god?" Sophia asked not wanting to even take a bite trying not to destroy the art on the plate.

"Oh just a little." Kuro said grinning at how astonished the two women.

The two took a bite of the each of the three parts entrées. They were astounded. Then Okaa-san came up to my left and rubbed her cleavage against my arm.

"Kuro you can call me your Tsuma(wife)." She said with a thick blush on her face. "I love men who can cook.

"Okaa-san leave Kuro alone you perverted old lady!" Sophia yelled in protest to her mother's actions while blushing.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Kuro said blushing as well.

"NO!" The two women yelled making the young swordsman pout in defeat.

So while Kuro just ate happy with work the two women argued and argued over Kuro. Kuro just left the two and went into the room he could call his and took off his shirt. He still felt ridiculously cold but he didn't care. It felt good to him to have his body on the comfortable and smooth sheets. But Kuro looked up at the ceiling with hand reaching out for the roof.

"Shiro I swear that I'll get you out of there as soon as I can." Kuro said clutching his hand. "And beat Alexander and all of Dark Chess to Magnolia and back."

Kuro turned over and then fell asleep ignoring the two red head's pointless arguing. But his dreams were the same as the night before that and before that until the first of August of last year. It wasn't even fit to be called a dream, it was a nightmare.

Kuro had dreamt that Shiro was in front of him in chains and a slave's garb. Her long straight hair was messy and her skin was so pale she looked like a ghost.

"Ni-san…you failed in every sense of the word. You failed as a brother and as a member of our family. Just drop dead somewhere." She said walking away from Kuro slowly.

"Shiro wait I just need time! I won't let him turn you into a slave I swear!" Kuro yelled out to his sister.

No matter how fast Kuro ran he wasn't even moving it was if he was sprinting in pace.

"As if it wasn't bad enough you failed me but you failed the only person that could ever love a demon." Shiro said turning back to her brother.

Then mist circled around next to Shiro like a small twister. When it cleared a new person appeared. It was a girl, her breasts were small, but her hair was red and a shoulder length.

Kuro knew who this person was it was Sophia standing next to Shiro! Sophia was in the same rags as Shiro was. Was she bought into slavery too?

"You hurt everyone around you Kuro, just drop dead somewhere." Sophia said in a chilling tone. "It's all your fault Oka-san is dead because of you."

"Oka-san … died?" Kuro said not being able to comprehend what the bar maid in training was telling the boy.

Then Kuro's sword appeared in Sophia's hand. She spun it in her open palm and drew the blazing sword.

"To think I had a crush on you…demon." Sophia said bring the sword down on Kuro.

When the sword made contact with his head Kuro woke up in a sweat clutching his heart feeling it beat at one hundred beats a second. Kuro felt sweat coming down his brow. The dream had gotten worse for him.

Kuro walked over to the bathroom in his room and splashed cold water from the sink. When Kuro was a boy before he had this demon magic his father always told him that dreams are the way his subconscious was trying to tell him something. Kuro understood that his dreams for the past year have been telling him that he felt guilt about Shiro and that he needs to hurry. But now there was something else now.

Sophia had never been in Kuro's dreams why is she coming in them now? This troubled Kuro deeply. He had never had dreams with people besides Shiro for a year. Then the door to Kuro's room opened.

Kuro peeked out into the room and froze at what he saw. It was Sophia in yellow shorts and a red tank top. She looked around Kuro's room like she was looking for something she had left.

Sophia saw Kuro in the doorway and just gawked at Kuro in awe.

"You could grind meat on those-put a shirt on there is a lady in the room!" Sophia squeaked turning the other way hiding her blush.

Kuro grabbed the same shirt he took off and put it back on.

"What are you doing here it's late?" Kuro asked the red head.

"O-Oka-san said that I need training to get some money in the house. I just tried putting on Make-up and she told me I wasn't allowed to use hers, that greedy old lady." Sophia explained. "So I was hoping you could teach me how to use a sword."

Kuro looked at the girl for a moment examining her. Sophia had no muscle in her upper body at all. She didn't even look like she could hold ten pounds without difficulty. She couldn't even lift three dinner plates she has to make a second trip when it's her turn to cook.

"Try holding this for ten seconds out straight." Kuro said grabbing his sword which he kept by his bed.

Kuro had grabbed the sword by the sheath and pointed the handle at the young red head. Sophia grabbed the blade and drew it from its case. She had difficulty holding it steady for about four seconds. She had the aptitude but she lacked the strength. Then she dropped it that very second Kuro grabbed the handle before it hit the ground.

"Be careful, blades were made to take lives, this one is no exception." Kuro said sheathing it.

"Does that mean … you've killed people?" Sophia asked mortified at what the swordsman said.

Kuro placed the sword back at the side of his bed and looked back at Sophia.

"Of course not, if I ever killed a person I wouldn't be able to look at Shiro in the eye again." Kuro said looking back at the

There was silence in the room.

"I won't train you." Kuro said.

"What why not?!" Sophia protested.

"Because your mother cares about you too much!" Kuro almost yelled. "If we got a call that you died on a mission not only would Okaa-san be devastated, but it would be my fault for not even doing my job right. I can't handle something like that." Kuro said leaning against the wall his back facing Sophia.

"Kuro I know you feel guilty about Shiro but you can't keep beating yourself up about it your only human."

"Yes I can beat myself up about it. The one and only thing I was told to do was look after Shiro. That one job, I screwed it up in every sense of the word. I don't know if she is safe or if she has become a slave. It's all my fault, I'm a horrible older brother." Kuro said in a weak voice.

Sophia felt pity for Kuro, no kid should have such a huge burden like a life to look after at such a young age. She walked up Kuro and slipped her arms underneath his in an embrace.

Kuro mistook this act of kindness as an attack from all the years he had to fight. This was his instinct. Kuro had pinned Sophia to the bed with Kuro's face just inches away from Sophia's.

Kuro took notice at how close he was but…her eyes. Those beautiful emerald green eyes looked so gorgeous and her pale lips. Kuro gulped at how much he wanted to kiss them, but he had no idea why he had these feelings for Sophia all of a sudden.

Sophia was on the same track as Kuro. Sure they were young and at the very first stages of puberty but they had these feelings and they weren't going away any time soon. But Sophia couldn't help but admire Kuro's jet black. His muscle were developing nicely. Not to mention her favorite feature about Kuro was his golden eyes.

She felt like those eyes of his could see down to her very soul. Their faces began to get closer to each other. They were less than an inch away and their eyes were both closed. Then Kuro back away hastily leaving a confused Sophia on the bed.

"I'm sorry I attacked you like that." Kuro said hiding his face away from the girl.

"It's fine but … why did you stop?" Sophia asked still blushing.

Kuro was so confused right now he didn't know what was going on with him. He never felt this way about anybody ever.

"I'm sorry I just need time with this. I don't know what I'm feeling right now." Kuro explained.

"Well…just get back to me when you've settled things." Sophia said walking out the room worried for Kuro. "Good night."

"Good night."

The next morning Kuro got up extra early. He walked around the town wondering about the events that transpired last night. What was happening to Kuro? Why was he feeling these feelings for Sophia now or at all? All that mattered was getting Shiro out of there … or was it?

Kuro only had one option. He went to Reina's house or Sting and Rouge's house. Kuro knocked on the door and waited. Then a dark haired girl answered the door.

"Kuro what are you doing here?" The red eyed girl asked.

"I need advice and seeing as you have more life experience than I do I thought you could help me." Kuro said.

Kuro told the mysterious girl that he knew little about his situation.

"So…last night Sophia came into my room and long story short we almost kissed. I don't know what happening to me. Whenever I had a dream i would only get a nightmare of Shiro abandoning me and saying cruel things but this time Sophia was there." Kuro explained. "I haven't felt this … feeling toward anyone before can you tell me what it is?"

"Well describe it into detail." The red eyed girl said simply.

"Well, whenever I see her all my thoughts of Shiro leave and I want to focus on her. I want to…be with her and kiss her and just want to just want to hold her and keep her for myself. But I don't want anyone to hurt her. I want to keep her safe and not fail her like I failed Shiro." Kuro said going into detail.

"Oh Kuro, I know what it is your going through. You closed off your heart when Shiro was taken so you wouldn't feel any pain again. But Kuro…what your heart is telling you is that it wants to open itself up again." Reina told the confused swordsman.

"But what if I or somebody hurts her? What if I fail? What if…" Kuro timidly said losing his nerve.

"Kuro this is exactly what your heart wants. It wants you to move on and leave your guilt behind. You will eventually save your sister but for now you have to let someone in your life, let your heart feel again. This will be good for you Kuro, your heart will feel the best felling in the world …love." Reina said happily smiling at Kuro.

"Love…is that what I'm feeling?" Kuro asked not sure of what he was feeling.

"Yup, Sophia has the biggest crush on you. I can safely say that she really likes you."

"She likes me?" A flash of memories came pouring into Kuro's thoughts.

The memories of him with Sophia when he was crippled, when he had lost control against Alexander, when he was with Misaki and Kenshin, but one thought still was left in his mind.

'_Did he deserve love from someone as kind as Sophia_?'

Kuro bowed his head to Reina as thanks.

"Thank you Reina I feel a lot better now. How can I repay you?" Kuro said joyfully.

"Your smile is all is fine, seriously you should smile more often." Reina recommended.

Kuro nodded his head and walked back waving goodbye to Reina.

When Kuro returned to his new home everyone was still asleep. Kuro went by Sophia's room and saw her sleeping. Kuro thought she looked adorable with her hair in a bunch and all over her bed. He went to the kitchen and began making breakfast.

While Kuro was cooking eggs he thought about what Reina said. His heart wanted to feel love? Maybe it was time to start letting people in instead of putting up a front?

A few minutes passed then Kuro felt two big soft masses on his back. Then he knew.

"Oka-san please stop that." Kuro said with an annoyed faced.

"Oooh~ Kuro-kun is so mean~." The busty doctor teased the former patient.

Kuro felt the aura only one red haired twelve-year old could pull off. Kuro turned around to see the murderous daggers being glared toward to him. Sophia was looked even angrier than a hive of bees that had their home destroyed.

"Kuro…" Sophia growled at a low tone. "You dummy!"

Sophia landed an kick at Kuro's side which sent him flying to the other side of the kitchen. It was amazing how when she was angry with Kuro, but when there was no fuel for her fire she was weak.

Kuro groaned at rubbed the crown of his head which had made contact with the wall with all her power.

"Tsundere." Kuro groaned.

**(AU: For those who don't know a Tsundere is a girl who commonly beats up the guy she likes.)**

"What did you call me?!" Sophia shrieked in a furious tone.

"Kuro the food you're seaweed is going to burn." Oka-san said.

Kuro noticed that the elderly woman was wearing a pink nightgown that only went up to about five inches above her knees. Kuro blushed at the amount of skin and scooped the fair amounts of food evenly across the plates.

"There!" Kuro said giving plates to both Sophia and Oka-san.

Kuro had to keep his head down when so the two wouldn't see his blush. Sophia's loose straps on her tank top didn't go unnoticed by Kuro either.

"Aren't you hungry?" Oka-san asked.

"No I'm fine I ate earlier so I'll just get some training done today." Kuro lied. "Gotta stay in shape."

"Hey you didn't say what you called me!" Sophia said angrily.

"I said … Tsunamis are bad." Kuro continued to lie.

"Hu? Fine, go swing your sword or do whatever you do." Sophia said brushing it off.

Sophia went to kitchen table and began eating her food without saying thanks.

"She really is a Tsundere." Oka-san commented.

Kuro ignored what she said and went to the back yard which was filled with grass and trees. Then Oka-san looked at her daughter with disappointment.

"Treating him like a punching bag isn't going to make him like you." She said bluntly.

"I know! But do you really have to tease him like that? It just makes me so mad." Sophia retorted.

"I don't have too, but it's fun seeing his blushing face. Look his birthday is in two days you've got two day to clean up your act and take his heart. You're a beautiful young lady and he is a young man. September 15th only comes around once a year. That day is the day you can show him that you feel for him. But if he hurts you I'll make sure he won't be able to walk with that knee or breathe without a tube." The doctor threatened.

Sophia shivered at the thought of what a doctor would do to her crush.

"Alright Oka-san thank you, but … I want to cook for Kuro's birthday!" Sophia semi yelled.

"It's alright. I'm not much of a cook anyway." The Doctor said biting into her last bit of food.

Sophia was so excited that she would be making a cake for her love and be expressing her love on the same time. She finished what was left on her plate and went out to the backyard to watch Kuro practice.

For the next hour Sophia watched in fascination at how fast Kuro could swing his blade. Kuro had worked up quite the sweat. It looked like he had just walked through a storm. Kuro knew that Sophia watched he always knew that she watched Kuro and Sophia began to do this while Kuro was still minor hospitalized.

"How was that?" Kuro said sheathing the amazing steel into its case.

"Those swings looked like you could slice metal in half like water." Sophia said amazed at how well Kuro was with a sword.

"Thank you." Kuro thanked walking over in a wet shirt dripping with sweat.

"Oh god Kuro! You smell like pure sweat, take a shower!" Sophia complained putting her shirt over her nose to avoid the puttered smell.

Kuro obeyed and walked to the shower and went in after he took off his clothes and placing them in the hamper.

Kuro sighed with warm water going down his sore muscles.

"Showers after a workout are the best." Kuro sighed enjoying the blissful moment he was having.

Afterwards Kuro grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

Then Kuro and Sophia spent the day chatting while doing chores around the house while Oka-san went to the guild to work as the doctor there. For Kuro and Sophia the day went by in a flash, it was already night time.

"Kuro remind me to go shopping tomorrow will you?" Sophia asked.

"Sure thing Sou-chan." Kuro teased.

Sophia pouted and playfully punched Kuro in the face.

"I told you to stop calling me Sou-chan. My name is Sophia." The waitress in training said.

"Fine, I'm sorry…Sou-chan." Kuro continued to tease.

"I'm just going to let that go for now. Good night Kuro." Sophia said going into her room but stopped because of the sound of the front door slam.

"Damn it!" Oka-san cursed walking into the house and drinking a little bit of her private scotch she kept at the top of the cabinets.

The two children walked over to the slightly drunken doctor wondering what was going on.

"Oka-san is everything okay?" Sophia asked her mother.

"No everything is not okay rent is due tomorrow and that old geezer we call the master won't give me my pay. I don't know what I'm going to do." The doctor said rubbing her temples.

Kuro had an idea but it went against he stood for. Kuro could give the money needed. He had about one hundred thousand jewels.

"I-I have an idea." Kuro said with great discomfort. "How much is rent?"

"Eighty thousand jewels." The half drunken doctor said.

"I can help." Kuro said going into his room.

The night before Kuro had memorized the combination to the safe and put all the money he had earned into the safe, before he would just put it into his pockets.

"I have one hundred thousand jewels from the four jobs I did." Kuro said opening the safe.

The two women gawked at the large sum of jewels within the safe.

"Kuro I-I couldn't this money is meant to save your sister." Oka-san protested.

"I can't save Shiro without you guys or a refrigerator without food." Kuro said.

The two women paused not sure if they should take the money Kuro had risked his life to earn.

"If you're okay with it then fine." Oka-san said taking the cash.

"Kuro that was noble of you giving up that money for our sake. You're a good man." Sophia said.

"Don't worry about it. Just forget about it. I'd do it again for my new family." Kuro said showing compassion for his new home.

Another day went by. Sophia had been up day and night making special surprises for what was happening in three hours. It was nine o'clock at night. So it meant that at the stroke of midnight would be Kuro's birthday.

But the strangest thing was that Kuro was nowhere to be found. He had not showed up for breakfast or lunch. Oka-san and Sophia were worried for the swordsman they had come to know.

Sophia was worried and went out looking for him and took the gift she had made.

"Oka-san I'm going to go look for Kuro, I'll be back." Sophia said walking out of the door into the night.

Kuro was on the roof top of the Sabertooth guild looking at the stars of night with his katana tied to the straps of is jeans.

"I wonder if Shiro is watching these stars right now." Kuro pondered.

The young swordsman leaped from the tall building and rolled on the ground so he wouldn't break his legs.

Kuro's guilt was infecting him again. As if it wasn't bad enough that Shiro was gone it was both of their birthdays. At a time like this the only thing that could relieve him of his suffering would either be a cup of coffee or Sophia. But seeing as it was night time Kuro had to look for Sophia.

But then Kuro heard a curdling scream that sounded too close to Sophia's for comfort. Kuro hurried to where he heard the scream leaping and sliding under overnight time goers.

Sophia was wondering how she got into this mess. She was only heading to where the guild was. That's where Kuro usually goes. Then three men with emblems she had never seen before came.

"Hey sweetie you lost?" One of the men said.

"I'm twelve."

"Age tis but a number." Another man said pinning her against the wall.

"Hey leave me alone!"

"Oh shut it." Another man said pushing me into an alleyway.

Sophia was cornered she had no magic or weapons to defend herself against three mages.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well, have you heard of a guild called Titan Nose? We specialize in slave trade. You seem to appear like you could be a good slave." Another of the men said putting his hand under his chin examining Sophia.

"Get away from me freak." Sophia said pushing them out of the way.

"We didn't say you had a choice in it dolly." The same man said grabbing her by her wrist and slamming her back against the wall.

The power of this man throwing Sophia knocked the wind out of her and made her drop her gift, now here she was, scared to her core that she would be turned into a slave. Sophia had no idea what to do. She had no magic and she had no fighting style.

Then a shadow covered the four overhead. Next a loud collision impacted against one of the slave trader's head. Sophia saw black and then the luster of black and gold. She knew then it was Kuro and she was right.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kuro said kicking one of the men aside.

"Business so why don't you move along and swing that plastic-" The man never got a chance to finish his sentence.

Kuro had slammed the back of his fist into the side of his face sending him flying out of the alley.

"This is a real Katana never call it plastic. Another thing nobody touches this girl." Kuro said placing his hand on Sophia's head.

"You don't know who you're messing with boy. I'm the strongest make wizard in the world!" A man with green hair said.

"Strongest Make wizard? That sounds interesting." Kuro said with an interested expression.

"You'll be on the floor in pieces." The man said putting he fist into his open palm.

"**Daiyamondomeiku: Sōdo**(Diamond Make: Sword)!" The man said crystalizing air into a large Long sword. It must have been three feet wide and eleven feet long.

"Dude….can you even swing that?" Kuro said not losing his cool.

The green haired slave trader tried to swing the oversized diamond blade but the tight space of this alley prevented him from moving it.

"Not exactly but it's stronger than that pathetic toothpick you call a katana." The slave trader reassured.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well if you say it's better than it must be better than I guess-**Shasen **(Diagonal Slash)!" Kuro yelled striking with a diagonal strike against the diamond sword.

"Are you stupid? Diamond is the hardest element in the world. The only thing that can destroy it is an even sharper diamond." The slaver informed Kuro.

"Oh so that dent wasn't there?" Kuro asked pointing to a chip in the diamond sword.

The green haired trader looked at his oversized blade and in awe that there was a small chip in it.

"That's impossible! No human can do this!" He yelled in frustration.

"Well looks like I'm not human…I'm a wizard of Sabertooth! My name is Kuro Sato my mother is Misaki Sato and my father is Kenshin Sato! My new family is Oka-san and Sophia! Nobody will ever hurt my family ever again!" Kuro yelled sheathing the blade.

Kuro spun the sheathed sword in his hands.

"Sophia I never told you what magic I used. I use hellfire magic." Kuro lied.

Kuro didn't want to imagine how she would look at him if he told her that he had magic that made him appear to look like a demon.

Kuro drew his sword to awaken his blood red flaming sword. Sophia and the slave trader gawked in awe at the flaming sword.

"Fire isn't going to melt diamond you idiot!" The man said.

"We'll see." Kuro said preparing for a strike.

"Even in an open field the results would remain the same." Kuro informed the man.

In a blink of an eye Kuro was gone. He had moved so fast the human eye could not see him. When the slaver realized the black haired swordsman was behind him the diamond sword was shattered into a million pieces.

"**Ittoryu Lai: Akuma no sunīku**(Single sword style drawing and sheathing technique: Demon sneak)." Kuro said sheathing his blade into the black case.

"My blade might be broken but I can make another baka!" The slave trader commented.

"Are you?" Kuro retorted.

"Oh course I am you idiot."

The slave trader put his hand together but the air didn't crystalize. Then he noticed the pentagram on his chest along with several other strange markings.

"Wha-what is this?" He said mortified at what the cuts on his chest.

"That is a magic circle. Magic can't be used when it's above or under something. In your case I engraved it into your skin. You'll never be able to use magic ever again." Kuro said in a chilling tone.

The man let out a horrified scream covering his ears trying to get what he just heard Kuro say out of his mind.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…NO! You bastard I'll you!" He roared in malice and blazing rage.

He charged Kuro with piercing punch which Kuro easily dodged. Kuro followed up by hitting the man with the butt of the Katana by drawing it half way. The man fell on Kuro passing out from the pain. Kuro pushed the green haired man off him and looked at Sophia.

"You okay?" Kuro asked with a toothy smile.

"I should be asking you that! You just fought three guild members of Titan Nose!"

"Titan Nose? I've never heard of them. They don't sound nearly as strong as Sabertooth. How the nose of a titan supposed to sound intimidating?" Kuro pondered.

"It doesn't matter what guild there from that fact is one of them had a magic that is supposed to be impossible to beat. How did you even cut through diamond anyway?" Sophia asked completely dumbfounded that Kuro could act so nonchalant about this.

"Well these guys were weak and you were in danger…did they do anything to you?" Kuro asked concerned.

"They just pushed me against the wall but I'm okay. They also threatened to enslave me."

Kuro looked at her like a vein in his head had exploded and then back at the men.

"I knew I should have hit these guys harder." Kuro said picking up the unconscious green haired man.

Kuro dropped him and did the most unexpected thing imaginable. Well for Sophia at least. Our demon magic using swordsman embraced Sophia underneath a fully lite moon.

"I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't know what was happening to me. These feelings that I'm having were foreign to me but now I know…" Kuro began looking into Sophia's green eyes.

Kuro just loved those eyes of hers. When the moon's light reflected off her eyes it was like looking at real emeralds. Her red hair was so beautiful. Kuro just wanted her to be his. He didn't just feel this want for her because of her looks alone. He loved her personality as well.

He loved how cute she looked when she blushed when Kuro teased her about something or when she got mad. Kuro loved the way she smiled, laughed and giggled. The one thing Kuro hoped to never see was Sophia crying, that might be the thing that kills him.

Sophia was not expecting this. She almost let out a squeak. Sophia had no idea why Kuro was doing this.

"Kuro, why are you hugging me like this? I'm fine I already told you." Sophia said trying to convince the swordsman.

"I know but I was so scared when I heard you scream. If you were sold into slavery…" Kuro began shaking in fear.

This struck Sophia as odd. Usually Kuro was so brave and strong. He wasn't afraid to show the twin dragons of Sabertooth a good old fashion fist fight. But having her sold into a life of doing whatever some slave driver told her to do or she would face punishment by the imagination of the owner.

"I could never face Oka-san, Shiro or anybody else ever again. I swear I will keep you safe." Kuro said tightening his grip on Sophia.

"Kuro what are you saying?" Sophia asked.

"I'm saying i-i-…I really like you. I have no idea why I never noticed but I really like you Sophia." Kuro said looking into her eyes.

Sophia could tell that Kuro was dead serious about this. She couldn't help but blush madly.

"Kuro…I can't accept, because I love you!" Sophia cried out kissing Kuro full on lips.

Kuro was hesitant at first, but he gave in and wrapped his arms around Sophia's waist while she wrapped her arms around Kuro's neck. Kuro tilted his head back and Sophia felt like she was on cloud nine.

"Oh wait!" Sophia yelled out escaping from their embrace and going to the gift she had dropped.

"What's that Sophia?" Kuro asked.

Sophia opened the box to reveal a black and white hoodie. The hoodie itself was black but the sleeves were different. Down the left sleeve were two white stripes forming an X. On the right was just a line going down it. What was really cool is that it was a zip up.

"You weren't supposed to see. It's your birthday present." Sophia said saddened by it no longer being a surprise.

Kuro kneeled down and hugged the young green eyed girl.

"I don't care if it's a surprise or not I love it." Kuro said into her ear.

Sophia grimaced in joy at Kuro's complement.

"Um…does this make us a couple?" Kuro said nervously.

"That depends do you want to keep kissing me?" Sophia teased. "Lets see how long it takes for Oka-san to find out."

"How come, I think should be happy to see you with me?" Kuro asked.

"Come on aren't you even a little curious at how long it would take for her to figure it out?"

Kuro placed his hand under his chin. He was curious at how long it would take and agreed with his new girlfriend.

From that day on Kuro and Sophia would be the youngest couple in Sabertooth history.

The very next day the master asked for all guild members to come to the guild immediately.

"What do you think the old man wants?" Kuro asked his new girlfriend.

"I don't know it's rare for the master to ever congratulate someone so it might be something new?" Sophia said.

When all were in the guild Master Jeimma took his place on his thrown at the end of the guild and crossed his arms like he was going to tell us something.

"I had just gotten word that there will be a competition involving all guilds across Fiore for the title of number one guild. We will take part and win. Anybody who loses will be discharged from the guild. I want the following to take part in this tournament. There will only be five." The master informed the other Sabertooth tigers.

"Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Kuro Sato," The master listed the last two members of the team but Kuro was in shock that he was called.

The five of us went forth to face our master.

"I want all of you to win. If anyone loses in a one on one fight you will be forced out of the guild. You five are the strongest in our guild. If I see anyone holding back you will be punished." The master reminded us. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" The master yelled in a booming voice that made the walls shake.

Kuro and the others couldn't help but shake in fear. Even Rouge and Sting were trembling in fear.

"Dismissed. We all leave for Crocus next week." The master said closing his eyes.

Kuro left the guild to take a breather outside. He had never been so scared in his life. Sophia bent down to meet him at eye level with him.

"Kuro are you okay?" She asked feeling him shake.

"Why, why would the master ask me to take part? I only joined the guild a week ago how can I be listed as one of the top ten already?" Kuro said timidly.

The master's power wasn't something to take lightly.

"Kuro with that kind of power you displayed last night. You can do it because I believe in you." She said kissing Kuro's cheek. "Now what do you have to say now?"

Kuro got back up on his feet with an intimidating look in his eyes that should great anger and excitement.

"I'll make this guild go to the top."

**Hey guys what did you think? I'm sorry for another long update. I will no longer be making anymore promises for updates. But I will continue both stories. Post what you liked what you didn't like. What you think would make the story better. Anyway enjoy what time you have left in summer. **

**Bye bye. **


End file.
